In the prior art, better described below, a package of lumber is strapped and the top tier and sides covered with a standard sheet. The package is then stacked for storage and shipping. Thus, the problem arises in the prior art that the sheet can be torn by stacking equipment or the shifting of a load during shipping thereby allowing rain water to leak into the lumber when stored in the open, causing the lumber to stain or begin to rot.
In particular, in the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,085 issued to Ochiai, which describes a sheet cover construction, of the type which is commonly used to cover the entire top and sides of lumber packages.
To address the above described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that will enhance the present method of lumber package covering by applying a plastic sheet (herein after referred to as poly sheet), to the top of the second-from-the-top tier during the stacking of a lumber package, that is, just before finishing of the stacking, and before strapping and the final covering.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a primary water protection, to allow protection of the majority of the lumber in a package, in cases where no other covering is applied to the completed lumber package.